


You've Been Wanting This

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, And then they all fuck you, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Haunted Houses, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suburban Exploration, Triple Penetration, Triplet AU, Verbal Humiliation, You fuck all of the Solo brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sure the creepy house down the way wasn't haunted. Your new roommates, though, weren't so convinced. After betting you a month's rent, Ben manages to convince you check it out--but you bring him and his brothers along, just to be safe. It seems to you, though, they have a different idea of what "exploration" means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Wanting This

You passed that desolate house every day for the past three months.  This area was the only neighborhood that was affordable–given the location you were assigned to–and you'd ended up splitting the rent four ways with a set of brothers who placed an ad for a spare bedroom. It wasn’t the most pleasant of areas, but what drew residents to its location was that particular building.

It was settled on its own plot of land, eerie and inhospitable, unwanted and deteriorating.  Trickles of urban legends and rumors surrounded the structure, a delight to most photographers and a sight for many tourists.  It was outrageous to think something supernatural dwelled there, but your roommates often enjoyed using it as a central topic of discussion.

“That house isn’t haunted.” Water in hand, you walked over to the seat opposite of Ben.  You crossed your legs over one another, covering any provocative skin your skirt exposed.  

Unlike Matt and yourself, your two other roommates were fully convinced something tangible wandered that house.

“You’ve been saying that, but how would you  _know_  unless you’ve been there?” Ben’s eyes narrowed, boring into yours.  His elbows fell onto his thighs, his back hunched and his fists balled under his chin.

He was studying you at this point, seeing how far he could drive you to an ultimatum. 

You scoffed. “You don’t really buy into that, do you?” Frowning, you scanned their faces.

Kylo was dull, eyeing you with curiosity. “You don’t?”

“No!” you said, crossing your arms. “Of—of course not. Stuff like that isn’t real. Right, Matt?”

Matt went to answer, but Ben stood, crossing his arms, too. “Okay then. Bet you wouldn’t go in, though.”

“Yeah, okay,” you said, rolling your eyes. “Bet what?”

“Next month’s rent.” Ben was smirking, looking around to his brothers. Kylo raised a brow as he observed your reaction—Matt was blinking with surprise.

You stood, smoothing out your skirt and placing your hands on your hips. “Fine. It’s a deal. You guys are coming with me, though.”

Kylo smirked. “Fine by me.” Ben and Matt nodded in agreement.

When you arrived at the house, the sky had already faded to a pale yellow. It was late afternoon—the perfect time for a bit of urban (suburban?) exploration. You tiptoed into the looming shadow of the house first, the brothers trailing behind, mumbling to themselves as they followed you up the creaky porch steps. Their chatter brought heat to your cheeks—you wondered what they were talking about so quietly. Was it you? You were conscious that you hadn’t changed out of your skirt, maybe they were making fun of your choice in attire.

The idea that you’d be a topic of discussion at all, though, was the real issue. You’d thought they were all hot as hell since you’d moved in—a trio of tall, muscular, handsome brothers? Who wouldn’t? But you knew that you were just their roommate. They could have anyone—so why would it be you?

For whatever ridiculous reason, when your hands reached the door, you knocked.  Three small raps, the last falling silent in humiliation at Ben’s low hum of a laugh at your backside.  Shit, if their words weren’t directed towards you, that most  _definitely_  was.  Embarrassment turned to frustration, and you gripped the long, brass handle. 

“What are you waiting for?”

You jerked your head back to the brothers. Kylo was gesturing you forward, condescension dripping from his comment.  You let out a sigh in annoyance, turning back and pushing the door further inward. 

Dark.

The only light that was gifted to you was from the doorway, quickly becoming shrouded by three large figures behind you.  Ben and Kylo pushed their way around you, two muscular forms taken away by the mystery on the inside, while Matt grazed down your arm with his own, a sign that he was near.  A simple enough gesture not common to the other conspirators wandering the house looking for whatever mumbo jumbo the tourists fed them.

A breeze kicked up, creating a vacuum pull on the windows and the door, which creaked shut behind you.  You reached behind you, mapping the aged wood of the door for the handle, but you found only a carved hole where the handle once was. 

Breathing quietly, you allowed a moment for your eyes to adjust, using your hands to feel around for the nearest wall. Small whines, ticks, and knocks from the floorboards and walls vibrated through your ears.

“ _Kylo_ …” You were whispering for some ridiculous reason. “ _Ben_?” You pressed your foot against something hard–a stair?

“ _Matt_?”

They weren’t answering.  This was a  _game_  for them.  Your frustration was quickly giving over to curiosity, wondering if that was their plan the entire time.  Your feet grazed over the first stair, followed by the next, eager to know what they were up to.

The thick blanket of darkness grew thicker the further you proceeded. The boarded windows offered little in the way of outside light—but the few tiny beams that managed to seep in were enough to guide your way to the top of the steps. You crept into the hall in front of you, an eerie sense of abandonment falling over you, and as you glanced behind you to ensure your safety, your body connected with a massive wall of—something.

A scream—but you weren’t sure if it was from you, or from— _whatever_  you’d bumped into. Your heart was pounding out of your ribcage as you struggled away from it.

A familiar voice called out your name, large, warm hands gripping your shoulders. Relief washed over you—it was just one of them. In the darkness, though, you couldn’t tell who. He said your name again, hands caressing your upper arms.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said. “It’s just me.”

You let go of the breath in your lungs. “Thank goodness.” Blood tinged your cheeks. “Who—uh, who is this?”

A chuckle. “You don’t know?”

“No,” you mumbled, your hands reaching out to run over his body for clues.

But it was useless—they all had impeccable builds. You felt the blood in your cheeks sink deeper the longer you groped—firm muscles, flexing under you touch, tight stomach, broad chest and shoulders. Whoever it was, they were causing a liquid heat to pool in your belly. Catching yourself, you cleared your throat.

“Uh, sorry,” you said. But before you could remove your hands, he grasped your wrists.

“No,” he said. “Go lower.” He placed your palms on the growing bulge in his pants, leading you to rub its long, hard length.

You shuddered—you didn’t think they’d have big cocks on top of everything else. “Oh—I—uh…”

“Keep going,” he murmured, and you felt his hips buck into your touch. That brought a clench below your waist.

“Um, okay,” you replied. Was this happening? Did he really want you?

Swallowing, your fingers searched for the buckle on his belt, pulling the leather strap from the metal hooks and prying it apart. The next thing you did was work on his trousers, trembling fingers working at the buttons and zipper. Completing that, you tugged them down a bit, making it easier for his erection to spring free from his underwear. Drawing in a quiet breath, you wrapped your fingers around its thick girth, breath hitching as he throbbed urgently in your hand.

“Fuck,” he said, “you make me so hard…” He jerked his hips, thrusting into your hand. “What are you gonna do with it?”

Your chin was quivering now—you wondered whose dick you were about to suck. “Matt?”

“Nope,” he said. “Now tell me what you’re about to do with that cock.”

Another swallow. “Suck it.”

He chuckled. “Get to it, then.”

You nodded—though he couldn’t see you—and got down on your knees, stroking the length of his dick before taking the head into your mouth. He moaned, the taste of pre-cum coating your tongue, and you hollowed out your cheeks, sucking down hard on the shaft as you bobbed your head back and forth. His  long fingers threaded into your hair, fucking into your mouth as you pulled your lips in over his pulsing dick.

“Shit, you’re so good,” he groaned, hips rolling as he thrust down your throat.

At this, you choked on his size, pulling away despite the grip he had on your head. “Sorry,” you said. “Wasn’t expecting–”

He stopped you by pulling you up to your feet and placing a breathless kiss on your lips. “Don’t care. Turn around.”

Hot desire flooded your face, and you nodded, turning around, feeling the rush of air as he lifted up your skirt and yanked your panties down your thighs. You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath until he ordered you to bend over, your hands against the nearest wall. Shaking and clenching, you complied, palms sweaty on the peeling wallpaper underneath them.

“Um,” you said, “which, um, one of you is this?”

He laughed. “You still don’t know?”

There was little time to respond before he plunged into your pussy, grappling with your hips as he worked himself into you, huge dick stretching you wide. You whined, head dropping toward the floor, feeling the shame and sweat beading along your hair line. The man behind you cursed, his pace speeding up with each subsequent thrust. He was fucking you open, feeling your tight cunt squeeze and pulse around him the faster he went.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. “Don’t know how long I can last… you feel  _so fucking good_ …”

You cried out, a delicious bliss flooding through you. Rocking your hips back toward him, his fingers dug deeper, thick cock slamming into your cunt. The two of you together were creating a resonating chorus of moans and grunts, aided only by the lewd sound of his hips smacking into your ass.

“You like that?” he said, his voice barely intelligible under the thick haze of lust. “Glad I bet you the rent?”

“Oh!” you said, eyes popping open. “Ben! You’re Ben!”

“That’s right,” he said, grunting with each snap of his hips as he pounded into you.

“Ben! Fuck! Ben, yes!” you cried out, body going numb with pleasure.

This was too much for him, and he growled, cumming hard inside your pussy, filling you up until he was leaking out of you, his hips stuttering as he came to a stop.

He slapped your ass, pulling out and allowing you to drip his seed freely down your thighs. Your panties fell just below your knees, and you pulled them back up, stretching them around your hips.  

“ _Fuck_ , Ben, that was incredible.” You went to lift your hand against his chest, but your fingers were met with stale air.  Somewhere between him vacating your abused cunt and the swell of white heat pulsating through you, he must have made his exit.  

"Rude," you muttered to yourself, but you carried on through the house.  If this was Ben’s original plan, you were more than happy to oblige.  

Your fingers grazed back over the walls, attempting to find a room off of the hallway.  Finally, when the walls were no longer flush, you felt the frame of a doorway, peering in for a figure, a quiet “huh” coming from you, an attempt to hear your own voice.  You turned yourself back around and your face smacked into something hard, yet warm to the touch.

Recovering, you placed your hands back up to feel the wide stretch of a chest, back down to the creases of stomach, the feeling drawing out your recent clenches.

You let out a small giggle in relief. “Ben, I thought you left.”

His hands glided down to your hips, curving around to your ass, pulling you in to grind up against his hardened bulge.

“Not Ben.”

If there would be one time you were thankful not to have light, it was now, as shame smeared over your cheeks.  Was this the plan?

You clamped your thighs together, the not-long-forgotten onslaught of need overcoming you.  A chilled sticky substance adhered to your legs, still dripping from your previous experience.  You felt a hand run up to your chin, tilting you upwards to his face, meeting his lips in a hurried kiss.  Why did they have to be fucking identical?

His hands made their way to your waist, and pushed you into the room through the archway, his lips locked on yours to keep you quiet.  You stumbled backwards until you hit something similar to a desk or a dresser. He hoisted you up, placing your ass against the hard top.  He parted his lips from yours, and you felt his digits pulling your thighs apart, his thick fingers working up to your needy cunt, his fingers catching on some of the liquid that left it.

You felt him graze under your soaked panties, two fingers gathering some of the cum settling between your heat and the fabric.  

“So  _that’s_  how it is.” His hand left, pulling up to your lips. “You think you deserve this cock? Clean your mess, whore.”

You opened your lips, welcoming the fluid between his fingers, pulling them into your tongue and cleaning around the tips until only a string of your saliva was left.  

“ _Mmmm_ , fuck, you’re good.” He pulled his hand from your face, bunching your skirt back up around your hips, and hooking his hands around the band of your panties, rolling them under your ass.  You helped him along, bare for the second time to... whoever this was.  You legs spread willingly, and you bit your lip, a small whimper exiting your mouth.

A short, but barely audible chuckle was heard. “Such a needy slut. You  _like_  this.”

You heard something similar to a large belt unbuckling, followed by the thick ruffling of his pants.  He stood there for a moment, nothing happening, until finally he spoke to you.

“Tell me what you want.”

You stood there for a moment, blinking in disbelief.  "Um, I want you to fuck me… Matt.“

Silence followed, turning to impulsive breathing while he breathed his next words.

“Where should this– _fuck_ –where should this dick cum?”

Then you heard it, a slicking sound being pulled repeatedly.  He was jerking off to you sitting there.  

“I want  _all of you_  inside of me,” you repeated to him. The ache was nearly too much.

You felt a hand grip your hair, tilting you to face the ceiling.  You felt his dick rub along the hood of your clit, positioning himself against your entrance.  Letting out a small whine, you bucked your hips against him in hopes of catching the tip of him at your core  

He prodded around the rim of your sex, fingers gripping the threads of your hair.  

“And I thought I had my point proven with the repeated creaking sounds from the hallway.” You realized this body actually believed in superhuman beings.  Your previous guess of Matt was highly unlikely by this point.  Your thoughts were cut short when the head of his cock pushed inside of your cunt.

“Turns out I proved a different point.  You  _are_  a needy little seed slut.”

His last words spilled quickly, and he pushed himself into you in one fluid thrust, his first strike hitting your cervix.   Your cried into the musty air, the warm sensation was as welcome as the first time. You felt your clit being pulled to a full-on display, stretching around his massive girth.

“How does this feel?” he angled himself upwards, cock brushing around your nerves.

“It feels almost as good as your brother… _Kylo._ ” You hung on his name, goading him into fucking you deeper, needing more of his length.

His breath quickened, his body trembling.  You could tell those words struck a nerve with him.  He bucked into you, holding his cock inside of you and prodding into your stomach. He leaned into your ear, his breath exhaling onto your jaw, wet and hot.

 "I’m going to  _destroy_  your little pussy.”

His hips snapped into you, nearly breaking the pleasure had you not been so eager for the torture.  The hold on your hair was impossibly tight, wrenching your head back far enough to expose the ridges of your neck., his teeth grazing around each curve.

He was fucking you  _right there_ , against the spot you needed it most.  Your cunt was aching for release, being plunged into a wave of ecstasy, brushed expertly every time he worked himself into you. 

“You think I’ll let you cum? After those filthy words you used? Try again.” He bit your neck, _hard_ , eliciting a high pitched yelp from you.

The table under your ass rocked while he rutted into you mercilessly.  You could feel each vein pulling you apart while he fucked your tight hole. 

His other hand brought your leg up against his hip, allowing a deeper angle.  You could feel him exhale between clenched teeth, his speed becoming erratic, and the force of his dick was causing your tits to bounce rapidly against his chest.  Several more thrusts and his cock twitched around the rim of your entrance.  The hand fisted around your hair loosened, any sound other than breathing and slow dripping from his seed falling onto the floor dissipated.    

As Kylo’s breath died down, he bruised your lips with his own, and you heard the shuffling of clothes and the clacking of metal as he redressed himself. He smacked your thigh before pulling away, and when you went to reach out for him, he was gone. The only thing you could catch with your senses was the musty scent of the house and the echoes of his shoes on the wooden floors.

“Shit,” you said, to apparently nobody.

Easing yourself off of the desk, you felt the shameful, sticky squish of cum leaking from your cunt, and you pulled your panties back on, swallowing your embarrassment. You’d been fucked open twice, now—but your clit was still aching, throbbing, begging for a release of its own. At this rate, you’d end up fucking all three of them just to find some relief.

Steadying your still-shaky legs, you groped your way back into the hall, following the paneling of the wall back to where you thought the stairs were. But before you could make it there, the floor shook with a terrifying crash, something solid shattering only feet away. Your pulse shot out of your veins, your skin turning inside out as you scrambled for the nearest doorway. In your haste, you followed your fingers over another archway, dipping into the room and catching your breath.

“Holy hell,” you said, placing a hand over your chest to quell the rapid beating of your heart.

“Don’t be afr—“ came a voice behind you, cut off by your curdled scream as you spun to face them.

“Shit!” you said, collapsing into them. Warm. Strong. Safe. “Are  _you_  Matt?”

 He puffed a laugh. “Um, yeah?”

 You rolled your eyes, plopping your forehead against his chest. “You… I… nevermind.”

 “Nevermind?” His hand slid down your back, over the swell of your hips. “Nevermind what?” His fingers gathered the fabric of your skirt in his massive palm, skin-to-skin with your ass.

“ _Oh.”_ Maybe now you’d finally be able to cum. “N-nothing.”

“Good.” He clutched your wrist and led you forward.

He stopped, sitting on something—a large chair, you realized (and then grimaced—what was on that chair?), and he pulled you into his lap, your knees scraping the dusty wood on either side of his hips. Strong hands gripped your flesh and pulled you down onto his pelvis, your still-sensitive pussy grinding against his needy bulge. The friction of fabric on your slit had you buckling over him, burying your face in his neck and groaning into his ear.

“Fuck,” you whispered. “Fuck, Matt.”

“Shh,” he said, rocking his hips into your wet sex. “I want you to be quiet when I fuck this pussy, okay?”

A shiver skittered over your skin, and you nodded. “Okay.”

“Good,” he said, pulling your panties to the side.”Filthy little girl—dripping with cum and you still need more?” A finger grazed over your clit, and you whimpered, biting your lip. “Poor thing—they didn’t make you cum, did they?” He tsk’d. “We’ll have to take care of that.”

You felt his hand fumbling at his pants as he pulled out his cock, then felt the swollen, pre-cum slicked head rubbing circles around your clit. Teeth making indents into your lip, your lids shut, hips rolling with his slow teasing.

“There we go,” he said. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

You nodded against his shoulder. After a few more small circles, he pushed back, swirling around your entrance before taking your hips and pulling you onto his length. A cry of pleasure was stifled as he filled you—they were all so big, so thick, working you open to your belly.

“You’ve been fucked by three men today, and you’re still so  _fucking_  tight,” Matt groaned. “I wonder how it’ll feel when you cum around me.”

One hand drifted from your hip to the mound of your pussy, his thumb stroking your clit as he fucked up into you. His breath was rough, ragged, his other hand gripping your hip tighter with every thrust. Your hands clasped his shoulders to keep steady, thighs trembling with exertion as you worked to bounce with his thrusts. Every moan that fought its way up your chest was snuffed in your throat—you wanted so badly to obey him, in fear that he wouldn’t let you cum if he didn’t.

“You’re being such a good girl,” he said, sinking deeper into your pussy now. “So quiet…”

The wet smacking sounds of his dick disappearing into your pussy were only driving your lust higher—and you bit into his flesh with your nails. He grunted, and in response, you felt the hand on your hip sneak around to the rim of your ass, his thick finger pushing its way inside. In an effort to stifle any noise, you clenched around him, hard, your muscles only drawing him in deeper, and he groaned, thumb flicking and teasing your clit.

“That’s it,” he said. “You love having your holes filled, don’t you?” With your head nuzzled to his neck, he felt your desperate nod. “ _Fuck,_ yes, you do…” A groan left him, rumbling low in his chest.

His finger pushed into the last knuckle, his thumb rubbing you to ecstasy—and you felt it, a long-awaited orgasm, so close, so ready—all you needed was his permission and you’d erupt around him, milk the cum from his thick, throbbing cock.  You cried out as you reached the peak, ready to tip over, and with the noise, he pulled away, leaving you in purgatory.

“Naughty girl,” he said, voice breathy with desire. “Did you think—“

A loud creak near the archway where you’d entered, and you both stopped, trapping the oxygen in your lungs as you strained to hear more sound.

“Did she think what?” came a voice from the door way, footsteps following in. Another pair was behind them. Your heart was ready to jump from your mouth onto the floor.

You heard a small puff of a laugh from Matt.  His finger released itself from your ass and pulled you away from his lap.  You were trembling, so close to being brought over the edge, yet being consumed by surprise.  The force of his push nearly caused you to fall backwards, but you gripped his knees for leverage, pulling yourself up to stand.

Even rising to your full height, you were helpless in the stature of the figures advancing on you.  Several strides later and you could feel a pair of hands bunching some of the fabric at your abdomen, rolling your shirt up to the swell of your breasts.  Those hands snaked down to your thighs as he kneeled onto the dated floor, wood snapping under his weight. Something soft began creating wet circles around your bare stomach, sucking the flesh in and streaking it with saliva.  His palms traced up to your ass, pulling you closer to his mouth.

Another new sensation–a second set of hands–trailed around your chest, hooking his fingers under the bunched material, and pulling it over your head.  His palms made their way back to your tits, curling his fingers around one, pinching a nipple in between his index and middle finger over the fabric of your bra as he rotated it gently.  

There was a rumble from the floor beside you, followed by small splintering.  The sound of someone raising themselves off of a chair slicing through the audible suction of pliant lips at your stomach. Judging from where the sound came from, you were at least somewhat sure this was Matt.  He nudged his hips behind you, the soft skin of his cock pushing against your back, still throbbing from fucking you.  His hands pinched around the clasps of your bra,  making quick work of releasing it from your backside, allowing easier access for Kylo–or was it Ben?–to assault your chest without its restraints.  

Light kisses gave way to a tongue, salivating down to the line of fabric at your skirt, fingers unsnapping the button near the top of it.  Matt’s hands at your back tickled up to your neck, curving around to your chin and turning your face to the side.  His lips seared yours, pulling them apart, his tongue quick to penetrate through your teeth.  His hand clamped on your jaw, anchoring your face on his, and you hooked your arm around his neck.

You were positioned there, hands worshipping your figure, groping at your ass and your tits, and fuck did it ever feel good. Thick fingers made their way to the opposite breast, and you felt a third set of lips at your peaked nipple, pulling it into his lips, teeth grazing around the stiff skin.  Lustful haze clouded your mind, your body falling limp to their ministrations on your body.  One small tug against your chest from that wet set of lips and you whined into Matt’s mouth,

Matt broke the kiss, between unsteady breathing, he held your jaw so your mouth hovered below his lips.  You peered down through your eyelashes to the heat coming from his mouth. You felt the edge of his top lip stretch into a smirk against you.  

“Did you  _really_  think we wouldn’t fuck you? Ask yourself this.” He played once with your lips, pulling them with his own, his voice more air than sound. “What type of woman lives with three men and wears these little slutty outfits around them? You’ve been  _wanting_  this, needing it since the day you moved in.”  Once again his tongue met with yours, dragging over your molars, his grip on your face unrelenting.  

You felt your skirt loosen below you, fingers hooking under the fabric and tugging it down past your hips, pulling it down to where your panties had already fallen. The fingers slid back up to your ass, pulling your torso back into his mouth, only this time he was licking just above your clit.  You felt his hands leave a cheek of your rear, a finger hooking into the rim of your ass to the first knuckle, and your breath hitched.  

The first intrusion wasn’t as painful as this.  This time it was longer, pushing in until a second knuckle caught on the entrance of your backside.  You jumped, pulling against the teeth on your nipple and Matt’s hand, the shock of thick digits entering such a tight hole was foreign to you. The finger inside of you began sliding out, pushing back in gently, working you until something relative to pleasure caused you to buck your thighs into his mouth.

He responded in kind, licking thin horizontal bands across your clit, using the push from his finger in your ass to bring you closer to his mouth, pulling up the hood with his lip, tongue dancing wildly across the sensitive nerves.  A white hot connection between the tongue on your mouth, at your chest and on your aching nub was causing an almost intolerable wave of pleasure to crash over you.  Your knees were giving out against their work, had you not been held up by three powerful sets of hands, you would have fallen at that very moment.  Your ass and pussy were on display for them to violate, and you loved it.  

You were breathing in Matt’s air desperately, sweat beading from your forehead and you couldn’t hold yourself together any longer.  Cracked cries were falling from you, being caught inside of Matt’s mouth, while the tongue on your cunt rapidly flicked and twisted against your nerves.

You brought your other hand down and sifted your fingers through the soft hair, bringing his head closer to where you needed it.

“P-puh… I  _can’t_ –”  Your face pulled sloppily from Matt’s mouth, spit stringing from your faces.  You were so far gone, your body given entirely to these men, you couldn’t even find literacy in your plea to cum.

A condescending short breath fell from Matt.

“What are you trying to say?  Tell us so we know.”

You were clenching uncontrollably by this point, unsure if you could even stop yourself from the impending euphoria if you tried.  

“Fuck!  _Please_! I need to cum!” Your words spilled out of you, your body physically shaking to fend off your orgasm, even for a few seconds.

You heard a low voice on your pussy, teeth grazing its profile.

“Do it.   _Cum._ ”

His lips dipped around your clit in again, and you convulsed  _hard_ , his tongue pulsing against your contractions until it was nearly too much to handle.  When he was satisfied with how broken you were, he mouthed new bruises back up your belly,  before he rose up to full height in front of you.  Matt released your face just enough for whichever brother was responsible for your climax to press his lips against your other ear.

“We’re not done yet.”

A groan left your lips at that. They couldn’t possibly mean…

“Get on your hands and knees,” said the voice at your ear. “I want you to cum on this cock.”

Another voice—not Matt’s: “You already made her cum, Kylo,” he said. “Let the rest of us get our turn, huh?”

Okay. Matt at your mouth, Kylo at your ear, that left Ben—Ben, who was the one placing his massive hands on your shoulders and shoving you down onto your knees. More pressure forced your waist to buckle, and your palms hit the dusty floor.

“There we go,” said Ben, and you heard him shift behind you, heard the clicking and shuffling of his trousers being pushed down his thighs.

The sound was followed by the wet, warm sensation of Ben’s dick prodding at your pussy, his fingers burrowing into your thighs as he slid himself along the slippery lips of your cunt. The head of his length skimmed your oversensitive clit and you whimpered, too caught up in the sensation to hear Matt kneeling in front of you until he’d fisted your hair. The intensity of his grip stopped the breath in your chest, and he jerked your head up to press his slick cock to your lips.

“Do you taste yourself, slut?” Matt asked, rubbing the head on your mouth before slapping your cheeks with his member. The film of your own juices stuck to your skin. “How is it?”

You licked your lips—you were tangy, bitter. Hot. “It’s… it’s good.”

Matt laughed. “She’ll say anything to get this cock in her mouth, won’t she?”

“Beg for me, beautiful,” Ben said, giving your clit another pass of his dick.

A whine left your chest. Their words were building the heat in your belly—fast. You had no other option.“Ben, please… please fuck me.”

Without another word, Ben obliged, sheathing his thick length deep in your wet pussy. When he groaned, you did too, jaw dropping wide in pleasure—and Matt took the opportunity to thrust his cock into your mouth, rocking in time with Ben’s thrusts as they both fucked into you. It was an incredible sensation—being used by two men at once, both of their dicks plunging hard into your waiting, eager body. You were being tossed back and forth by the force shared between them, moaning, drooling, sobbing as your pleasure grew and your body went numb.

“Fuck,” said Ben, “she fucking loves this.”

“Are you going to make her cum, or not?” said Kylo. His breath was labored, his voice strained. You knew he was right by you, jerking himself to the sound of you being ruined by his brothers.

Ben didn’t respond, only wrapped his arm around your hip, fingers feeling for the aching bud of your clit. As he brushed over it, you cried out, pulsing and clenching around him. He growled, rubbing faster now, ignoring your wails of over-stimulation. He was pushing through them, stroking your bud until warmth encompassed you and you submitted to the pleasure. Meanwhile, Matt was thrusting deep into your throat, his hands wrapping around your hair and holding you to his abdomen as your neck bulged from the intrusion of his dick.

“That’s right,” Matt said. “So good—taking all of this cock.” He grunted as you moaned against him. “Cum for us, little girl…”

You howled in your chest—the noise still muffled by Matt’s dick in your throat, and came hard on Ben’s cock, pulsating and contracting around him as he slammed against your ass. He was gasping, trying hard not to cum inside of you—and that said, so was Matt, whose nails were scraping so hard into your scalp you thought he might leave scars.

“Shit,” Matt said, pulling out—you gasped for air as he left you. He pinched your cheeks, shaking your face. “You almost had me cumming in that cute little mouth.”

Kylo grumbled, pushing Ben out of the way, grabbing your hips and pulling you back with him—he was lying down on the ground, pulling you around to face him, helping your legs and hips move until you were upright, straddling his length.

“No way,” said a voice off to the side—Matt—and you felt him kneel behind you, the head of his member poking at your ass. You yelped, trying to lurch away—but Kylo’s hands held you fast, fingers bruising your flesh as he kept you in place.

“No, no,” said Matt. “Good little girls get  _all their holes_  filled. Isn’t that right?”

You were given no time to respond as Kylo thrust you down onto his length, a long, loud moan escaping his chest as you enveloped his throbbing cock. He’d already begun bouncing you on his hips when Matt pulled apart your cheeks, allowing your natural rhythm to bring your ass down on his dick. Every inch inside of you was painful, tight—and before long, you weren’t able to help yourself, a cry of pleasure and pain escaping you.

Of course, this let it happen again—Ben had feet planted on both sides of Kylo’s abdomen, and took your open mouth as an opportunity to thrust into it. He groaned, now, too, the entire room devolving into an echo of deep, husky breath, ragged and panting. Accompanying it was the obscene gagging and  wet slapping of every entrance you had being penetrated and destroyed—Ben choking you on his cock, Kylo pounding up hard into your cunt, and Matt in your ass, stretching you with a painful, delicious burn.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” said Matt.

His hands gripped your backside as he began to ram into you, and you screamed, clamping down hard around the dicks inside of you. Ben moaned and started driving into your throat, unable to conceal his pleased growls as you heaved and convulsed from the size of his member, the hollowing of your cheeks and swirling of your tongue doing little to aid your breathing. Kylo hissed in pleasure, enjoying your struggle, and Matt reached around you, playing with your clit to haul you to your third orgasm as you were fucked back and forth on his and Kylo’s lengths.

“Let me feel that pussy squeeze my cock,” Kylo groaned, sounding starved.

Ben managed a strangled laugh. “She feels so  _fucking_ good when she cums…”

Matt’s fingers only rubbed you harder, forcing you through the wall of discomfort and into a reluctant well of bliss. The tension in your body was balling in your stomach, bringing sweat to your hairline and down your spine, your full mouth moaning as you fought off the inevitability of being ripped apart.

“Do it, whore,” Kylo said. “Cum.”

A third, painful orgasm tore through you, peeling your nerves, your body shaking and spasming on all three dicks inside of you. Matt’s fingers were relentless, rubbing you through your climax and your aftershocks, seemingly wanting to push you into a fourth. You were crying out on Ben’s cock, your eyes watery and rolled into the back of your skull. But you were saved when Ben and Matt pulled out, pushing you onto your knees, and Kylo followed suit.

“Fuck— _fuck_.”

It was Ben. He was jerking his dick—they all were. You felt them, towering over you as you waited on your knees, looking up into the darkness, hearing only the gasping, breathy moaning of the three men fucking their hands. The state of post-orgasmic euphoria had you dumbfounded, speechless, hazy-brained. You were at their mercy.

“Open your mouth, needy little slut.”

You were sure that was Matt—and you obeyed, dropping your jaw and letting go of the breath waiting in your chest. One of the brothers—Kylo, you realized—grabbed your hair, groaning unashamed as he shot his load onto your face. The hot jets of cum hit your nose and cheeks, and you heard him cursing and mumbling your name as he came down from his climax.

Ben wasn’t long after. “Fuck yes, fuck yes,  _fuck_ –” was all you heard before he was spilling onto you, his cum landing on your eyes and forehead, sealing your lashes shut with sticky ropes.

He was nearly simultaneous with Matt, who hissed under his breath: “Take it, fucking whore–” before pourng his load into your mouth, groaning deep and low, the result of a long-delayed orgasm.

Shaking breaths, primal, animalistic, gathered in a symphony, all three claiming their territory on your face.

You felt the backside of an index finger–Ben’s you concluded–rubbing gently over your eyelids and cheeks,  gathering the vicious fluid and pushing it down to your lips.  Feeling helpless, still riding the waves of the best lay of your life, your mouth fell open in response, just a used fuckdoll eager to be fed the remnants of their arousal. 

Your tongue looped around his thick finger, pulling in the mix of cum from the brothers, blends of salty fluid, and to your own disgust, you salivated for it.  You closed your lips and sucked on him. He pulled his finger away,  gathering more of their seed from your opposite cheek.  You turned your face to catch him again, drinking it like it was essential sustenance.

“ _Good_ , keep going.”

Your tongue tangled with his finger, until the sheets of ropes began thinning over your eyes and your lashes parted, fluttering and adjusting to the familiar absence of light.  A final coating of saliva on his finger and Ben was finally pleased with your work. You heard shifting on the wooden floor, weighted footfalls becoming distant as they made their way outside into the hall.  A pull in the back of your mind whispered how you were going to deal with such a fucked up situation–what will happen when you go home afterwards–part of you wanted this to happen again.

A loud snap echoed from the hallway, followed by a deep  _boom_ , as if something propelled from the ceiling to the floor down below.

You scrambled to your feet, unabashed by your bare state, terror pulling you back into reality.

“Was that you?” you breathed through clenched teeth, looking for a sense of reassurance

You just could make out Matt and Kylo’s silhouettes, turning to face the hallway where the sound came from.

“No. It’s something else.”

Ben’s figure followed his brother’s out into the hall, leaving you alone once again, tossing around whether to follow the sound bare or to find the clothing strewn around the unstable floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently made aware of Korpuskat creating a TOC Triplets collection--so I thought I'd upload another one of the prompts that bestwithalisp and I worked on together. This thing is a monster, yes--but it's a fun monster, and I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
